


Once

by 71seconds



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71seconds/pseuds/71seconds
Summary: Miyoshi and Sakuma have a secret relationship while trained in D-agency.
Relationships: Miyoshi/Sakuma (Joker Game)
Kudos: 1





	Once

「我说，佐久间先生从刚才起就一直走神呢。」三好漫不经心地说到，「我可是这样光溜溜地等着呢。」  
「啊，抱歉。」佐久间回过神来，从床头捞过润滑剂挤在手上，用掌心捂热了之后慢慢送到三好的身下。『只是在想为什么选择我呢，这样的话说出来是会被笑话的。』  
两人虽然不是第一次做了，佐久间看到那地方还是会情难自禁地脸红耳热，相反三好坦然得多，白净匀称的双腿毫不遮掩地大张着，还会踩上佐久间的肩膀撩拨他。  
「你还真是个好人。」  
每次被这样细致周到地服务的时候，三好总会这样挖苦他。而事实上三好的余裕也就到此为止了。

佐久间手指上有常年握枪磨出的茧，粗糙的质感蹭过穴口，按压到那一点时，三好细白的手指痉挛般抓紧身下的床单，极力忍住就要出口的呻吟。  
「嗯……哈……别弄了，快进来……」  
而前戏看似温柔的佐久间这时候从不会满足三好，他恶劣地用三根手指反复按压那一点，引得身下的人汗涔涔、湿淋淋地发抖，平日里锐利上挑的桃花眼此时盛满了春水，颠簸得更厉害一点就要满溢出来。  
「呜……呜呃！」  
佐久间按得重了，三好没压住一声惊呼，身体反弓起来又重重落回床上。他看起来快要到了，这时佐久间又放轻了动作，把他吊在欲求不满的那个临界点上折磨。  
「今晚很长，我们慢、慢、来。」佐久间在他耳边用气音说到，同时手指重重刮蹭过那一点，三好像是被憋在喉咙里的呻吟噎住一般大口倒气，就这样毫无防备地射了出来。  
「哈啊……前言撤回……你这个坏心眼的魔鬼……」高潮后的三好颤抖着，毫无杀伤力地骂他。

佐久间一直没说的是，他很喜欢听三好的声音。  
两人也在D机关的宿舍做过，在那里三好会更加克制，绝不会让自己叫出声音来，高潮的时候总是咬着枕头或是佐久间的肩膀，咽下所有的呻吟和喘息。他也更加敏感，身体上的抚摸就能让他下面分泌出液体，常常在佐久间插进去的时候把他的后背抓出印子来。  
事实上呢，佐久间猜想D机关那些怪物们早就看穿了他们的关系，甚至还会为谁上谁下而下注。

现在他们在佐久间的家里，三好允许自己叫出一些声音，而佐久间还想要更多，想要他毫无保留地倾泻那些呻吟和喘息。佐久间拿过三好的领带反绑住他的双手，这种程度的束缚当然完全不会难住三好，但他并没有尝试去解开。  
「今天想要插射？」三好问。  
「你还真是直白。」刚刚还被吐槽坏心眼的佐久间，现在又像是纯情大学生一样红了脸。  
「谁让佐久间先生总是害羞呢。」三好动作自然地从榻榻米上站起来，仔细看的话他的腿还在轻微地发抖，「我们换个地方如何？」  
佐久间直接用行动回答，他把三好一把抱起来扛在肩上，大跨步走到客厅。  
「你太轻了，真的有好好吃饭吗。」佐久间不禁皱眉。  
「哈，你不会忘了上次被我摔出去过吧。」  
三好嘴上是这么说，但心里也知道两人如果认真比起来，自己很难讨到巧。虽说他也是各种格斗术的佼佼者，但间谍不能有太明显的肌肉，所以他们的格斗术都是偏技巧型的，和佐久间这样在军中锻炼出来的肌肉力量大相径庭，反正三好是无法做到如此轻松地扛起一名成年男性的。  
直到被扔上沙发，三好还在心里盘算着之后怎样锻炼自己的力量，又不至于有太明显的外形变化。

「喂，不会真的在心里想着下次要怎么捉弄我吧。」佐久间出声打断三好的思考。  
「没有哦，反而是佐久间先生一会儿要怎么折磨我呢？」  
由于三好的双手被反绑在身后的关系，两人采取的是骑乘的姿势，三好的性器蹭在佐久间的腹肌上，留下晶亮的水渍。佐久间觉得这场景莫名色情，耳朵尖都红了起来，手上挤好润滑剂就再次插入三好的后穴，很快就找到了那一点。这次佐久间放过了三好，换上自己已经涨得发疼的性器在穴口磨蹭着。  
「嗯……嗯啊……！」  
「唔！」  
刚进去一个头部，佐久间就被这快感震得头皮发麻。刚被彻底开发过的后穴湿润而柔软，像是在吞咽他的性器一样把他往深处送。  
「快、快点……啊……」  
三好两腿打着抖，有点跪不住了，整个人往下滑。佐久间一只手握着他的腰支撑着，不让他太快坐下去，另一只手扶着自己的性器慢慢插入。等到终于全部进去的时候，三好已经浑身都湿透了，汗湿的额发贴在脸颊上，显得眼前这个人妖冶而脆弱。

「忍住了。」  
佐久间这样预告一声，突然开始大开大合地抽插，几乎整根退出又整根进入，因着身体的重力进得比刚刚还深，每一下都顶到那一点。三好很快就受不住了，呼吸变得破碎而颤抖，脚趾条件反射地蜷缩起来，身体已经为再一次高潮的到来做好了准备。  
「呃啊！」他被抛上高空，随后难以置信地睁大眼睛——佐久间堵住了他的铃口。他的身体还在快感的余韵里轻微的痉挛着，大脑却因为没能完全释放而迅速地清醒过来。  
「我说了，忍着点。」佐久间放慢了速度，一点一点碾过每一寸内壁，同时感受着怀里三好因为他动作而颤抖吸气的样子。只有这个时候，三好才会完全袒露自己，也只有这个时候，他才能完全读懂三好。  
佐久间将三好的腿架到自己肩上，这姿势让他更难掌握平衡，几乎是整个人挂到了佐久间的身上，也被进入得更深了。性器比刚才还涨大了一圈，几乎是严丝合缝地卡在三好的后穴里，入口处的褶皱被撑开，每次插入时里面混合着体液的润滑剂被挤出来，弄得两个人交合处一片泥泞。佐久间拉着三好的手去摸，试探性地再塞入一根手指，三好剧烈地弹动了一下身体，伏在他身上大口喘气。  
「别……！不行了……呜……」  
三好变了调的呻吟听在佐久间耳朵里，就是最好的催情药。他解开三好手上的领带，让他双手环着自己的脖子，随后保持着插入的状态抱着人走到窗边。

客厅没有开灯，三好酒红色的头发在夜色里化作浓黑，月光湿漉漉地淋在他的身体上，像玉一样白莹莹地发着光。  
他像是要被揉碎在这月光里，要融化在这夜色深处。

被顶在墙上的三好浑身没有一个着力点，像猫儿一样蜷缩在佐久间怀里，随着他逐渐激烈的动作再一次攀上顶点。  
「佐……啊！佐久间！」  
随着喊出他的名字，三好的小腿猛然绷紧，颀长的脖颈向后仰起，性器在无人触碰的状态下又一次射精。佐久间被他剧烈痉挛的后穴绞得快要发疯，往里面狠狠捣了几下之后抵着那一点射了出来，滚烫的精液又引来三好一阵无意识的颤抖，好一阵子才从高潮后失神的状态里回过神来。  
「帮我洗澡。」  
他嘟哝着，没等佐久间回答就昏睡了过去。

END


End file.
